A Monitora
by Aislin Le Fay
Summary: E pra quê, afinal, ele precisava de aulas extras de álgebra?
1. A Matéria do Sono

**Capítulo betado em 23/04/2009.

Título: A Monitora

Gênero: Humor/Romance/School Life (Isso é um gênero?)

Beta-reader: Ignorem. Não tenho, mesmo. Podem rir. Haha, que engraçado! =P

Categoria: R/PG (Livre)

Autora: Seria eu?

Série: BS BeyBlade (Não me diga! Achei que só estava aqui a passeio...). Universo alternativo, vulgo "não-sigo-a-história-original".

Sinopse: E pra quê, afinal, ele precisava de aulas extras de **_álgebra_**?

_**Disclaimer: BS BeyBlade não me pertence, porque se pertencesse a Hiromi seria oficial e indiscutivelmente a mãe do Makoto. Reclamem com o Aoki Takao...**_

_A Monitora_

Cap. 01 – A matéria do sono

14 de Setembro de 2006.

Um dia muito especial.

Vocês querem saber por quê?

Foi nesse dia que fiz uma das maiores descobertas da minha vida: que existe algo mais chato do que ter aulas de álgebra.

É ter aulas _extras_ de álgebra.

"_...e a definição de subespaço vetorial é de um subconjunto do vetor dado que satisfaça as seguintes características: ..."_

Fingindo preguiçosamente acompanhar a leitura do texto pelo seu livro – uma vez que já desistira de lê-lo realmente desde o terceiro dia de aula - , Kinomiya Takao na verdade se concentrava no suave barulhinho que fazia ao bater a ponta de seu lápis na mesa. Mantenha-se acordado, pensou consigo mesmo ao se sentir mais uma vez atingido pelo topor do puro e simples tédio. '_Apenas mantenha-se acordado e finja prestar atenção.'_

Pena que isso parecia particularmente difícil naquela tarde.

"_...se as propriedades da soma e da multiplicação por escalar forem verdadeiras, então achamos um subespaço vetorial de _v_."_

Contendo um bocejo, ele se arriscou a levantar um pouco os olhos para espiar sua algoz. Ela não apresentava qualquer sinal de sono ou cansaço. Lia o texto com vivacidade e não abria mão de andar de um lado para o outro ao longo da mesa da biblioteca, como se interpretasse um grande clássico da literatura.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia entender como alguém poderia **gostar** de... Álgebra.

Bom, é claro que ela também podia estar simplesmente tirando uma com a cara dele.

Ele se inclinava mais para a segunda opção.

E por isso, é claro, jamais daria a ela o gostinho de imaginar que ele poderia estar fraquejando. Kinomiya Takao não fraqueja, perceba bem.

Mas por que é que seus olhos tinham que pesar tanto, afinal?

"_Por definição, os subespaços vetoriais herdam todas as propriedades dos espaços, inclusive as oito condições de vetor..."_

Voltando de uma ponta à outra da mesa, ficando novamente de costas para ele e tão empolgada em sua leitura quanto estava, Takao imaginou que ela provavelmente nem se lembrava da sua presença. Talvez pudesse, quem sabe, fechar os olhos, só um pouquinho, enquanto ela não chegava à outra ponta e virava para ele de novo. Apenas um breve instante de descanso que passaria facilmente despercebido.

Ele nunca tinha se dado conta de como o quase imperceptível "toc toc toc" do seu lápis contra a mesa parecia ser relaxante.

"Você está **me ouvindo**!?!?"

Sobressaltado, quase pulando da cadeira no susto, Takao por muito pouco não caiu da mesa. Só então percebeu que tinha, por assim dizer, se distraído um pouco... Com a cabeça recostada em cima do livro de álgebra, aberto sobre a mesa.

Sentindo um repentino frio na boca do estômago que nada tinha a ver com seus normais ataques de fome descontrolada, o rapaz levantou lenta e cautelosamente os olhos na direção da monitora furiosa à sua frente, os braços cruzados e a expressão carrancuda que, ele tinha certeza, ela devia reservar única e exclusivamente para recriminá-lo.

Será que você pode me explicar – Ela resmungou, a voz rouca de tanta raiva – por que demônios você estava **dormindo** no meio da nossa aula?

Sem poder evitar engolir em seco – a imagem da garota irada não lhe trazia boas recordações – , Takao tentou forçar um sorriso descontraído no rosto que, no fim das contas, mais parecia o resultado de alguma plástica mal-feita em sua boca.

Você não acreditaria se eu dissesse que estava tentando ler uma parte manchada do texto, _nee?_

A intenção assassina nos olhos dela lhe dizia que não.

&&&

_- Kuso_, Max – Takao reclamou, emburrado – Será que você poderia me fazer o grande favor de parar de rir da minha cara?

Considerando que aquela era a terceira vez que repetia a mesma frase sem qualquer resultado, o mais provável era que não estivesse sequer sendo ouvido. Mas ele se sentia melhor dizendo alguma coisa, nem que fosse para abafar o som das risadas do colega.

_- Excuse me_, Takao – O outro falou, um pouco ofegante, com o costumeiro sotaque americano com o qual Takao há tempos já se acostumara – Mas a imagem de você levando uma bronca daquelas da Hiromi em pleno horário de pico da biblioteca...

Tachibana Hiromi era colega dos dois desde o quinto ano do primário. E, em mais de quatro anos de convivência, Takao nunca mantivera com ela uma relação necessariamente amigável.

Quando ele poderia imaginar que aquela garota magrela um dia seria sua monitora de álgebra? Era muito azar!!

Ou talvez fosse só por que ela era a melhor aluna da sala nessa matéria (E desconfiava que em todo o resto), e ele, o pior.

Frustrado, mal-humorado e cansado depois de ter sido praticamente expulso da biblioteca por fazer muito barulho – Hiromi não fora expulsa, nem nunca o seria; a bibliotecária simplesmente a idolatrava. Duas cobras traiçoeiras é o que eram! – , Takao bufou e fechou ainda mais a cara, enquanto o amigo parecia fazer uso de todas as suas forças para não continuar rindo – e Takao sabia que não era por compaixão com sua dor, mas simplesmente porque estava sem ar suficiente para isso.

Filho de uma americana com um japonês, o loiríssimo Mizuhara Max passara a vida entre um lugar e outro do mundo, normalmente fazendo mais viagens em um mês do que Takao já tinha feito em toda a sua vida. Curiosamente, Takao notara, herdara toda a personalidade do pai, mas fisicamente era uma cópia da mãe; de pele clara, com algumas sardas no rosto, os cabelos extremamente loiros e olhos profundamente azuis, Max era a mais perfeita imagem de um adolescente americano, que se destacava entre os outros estudantes da escola secundária de Akebono-cho. Ele não era nenhum tipo de gênio, não era "sarado" e nunca fora muito alto, mas sem dúvida sua aparência exótica e o sorriso cativante lhe rendiam uma boa quantidade de fãs do sexo feminino. Sem esquecer que era o campeão de natação da escola, claro.

Da última vez que tentara competir com ele em uma prova de natação, Max o ultrapassara tão rápido que, não podendo evitar o susto, Takao se distraíra por tempo demais e acabara com um galo no cocuruto depois de esbarrar na borda da piscina. Não é preciso dizer que Max rira por vários minutos, porque ele costumava rir de tudo – e, afinal, Takao tinha que admitir que teria sido algo digno de nota, se tivesse sido com outra pessoa. Mas isso não o impediu de prometer a si mesmo que nunca mais competiria com ele de novo.

- Mas e agora, Takao – Max indagou, finalmente controlando o riso – ela ainda vai continuar te dando aulas? Se eu bem conheço a Hiromi, ela não gosta muito de ser ignorada. Dormir em cima do livro enquanto ela explicava a matéria não me parece ter sido uma boa ideia.

- Eu não "dormi" em cima do livro, só... Tirei um breve cochilo – Takao resmungou, o que logo concluiu ter sido uma má ideia, porque Max recomeçou a rir. Decidindo ignorar isso, continuou: – E pouco me importa se a Tachibana ainda vai querer me dar aulas ou não, se você quer saber, é até melhor que nunca mais olhe na minha cara!

Isso não era verdade, obviamente. Por mais que odiasse admitir, Takao realmente precisava daquelas aulas extras, e não só por causa do seu boletim – isso era o menos lhe importava, pra falar a verdade –, mas também por que o diretor do colégio lhe ameaçara perder o posto no jornal da escola caso suas notas não melhorassem. E, infelizmente, só havia duas pessoas na sua sala que sabiam álgebra bem o suficiente para ajudar alguém. Uma delas era, naturalmente, Tachibana Hiromi – a única delas que, com todo o seu porte de "eu sou a representante da sala", tinha aceitado lhe ensinar.

Massageando o maxilar dolorido de tanto rir (algo frequente), Max o encarou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Mas se você não tiver aulas com a Tachibana-san, então vai ter que pedir ao Hiwatari-kun que te ensine, não?

Takao fez uma careta à menção da segunda pessoa – que, até onde ele sabia, nem sequer se dera ao trabalho de fingir que pensaria no assunto, quando o professor lhe perguntou se poderia fazer isso. Hiwatari Kai, notavelmente o estúpido garoto perfeito da escola que todos veneravam, e que a Takao lhe infligia a mais profunda aversão. Não porque ele sempre tirava as notas mais altas, ou por ser campeão da escola em mais de uma categoria, nem pelo seu sucesso injustificado de popularidade, e muito menos por ter sido eleito o rei dos bailes de fim de ano da escola por quatro anos seguidos sem nunca ter comparecido a qualquer uma das festas; não, Takao o detestava por outro motivo muito mais justificável.

O que acontece, meus amigos, é que Kinomiya Takao simplesmente não suportava ser ignorado. E, em sua sempre importante opinião, Hiwatari Kai era alguém cuja única fonte de diversão em sua vida catastroficamente tediosa de menininho perfeito era exatamente ignorá-lo.

Max costumava lhe dizer que ele era muito egocêntrico e que estava precisando urgentemente de uma namorada. Kyoujyu, seu outro melhor amigo, insistia que era muito improvável que Hiwatari-kun sentisse qualquer tipo de júbilo em frustrá-lo, mesmo porque nunca pareceu notar se Takao estava frustrado ou não. É claro que nenhum dos dois tinha real noção de toda a dimensão do problema, afinal, não era contra **eles** que todo o universo conspirava!

**- Eu** não pediria ajuda ao Hiwatari-**sama **– O moreno grunhiu, irritado, destacando veemente o sufixo "sama", que costumava usar para "ironizar sobre como todos na escola parecem achar que Hiwatari é um deus ou qualquer coisa parecida". Bem, para ele o rapaz não era mais do que um mauricinho deslocado metido à besta. –, nem que a minha vida dependesse disso. – Completou, empinando o nariz.

- Bom, então talvez eu deva lembrá-lo de que ela **depende** – A voz feminina altiva surgiu de repente do fim do corredor, fazendo-lhe subir um calafrio pela espinha – porque se você atrasar o jornal com essa sua enrolação, eu mato você, Kinomiya, juro que mato.

- Boa tarde pra você também, chefinha – Ele tentou brincar, sem sucesso. O olhar fulminante que ela lhe lançou indicava que, como normalmente, ela não estava para brincadeiras. – E como vão as coisas no jornal? – Mudou de assunto, já começava a ficar levemente desesperado; aquela garota sempre lhe dava medo, não importava que desde o semestre passado tivesse conseguido, finalmente, ficar alguns centímetros mais alto do que ela.

- Devagar. – Ela cuspiu, curta e grossa, de ar irritado – E como mais poderíamos ir, com um repórter a menos?

Engolindo um suspiro de frustração, Takao resolveu que seria melhor desistir de manter uma conversa e enfiou a cara no armário, fingindo procurar qualquer coisa. Mas mesmo sem querer a viu passar por ele e ir dar um selinho rápido em um Max sorridente. Revirou os olhos.

Já fazia mais de um ano, mais ainda não conseguira se acostumar com a ideia de que Max tivesse resolvido namorar Mariam, **justamente **Mariam, a imperiosa e amedrontadora editora do jornal da escola. Uma bela garota, era verdade, que mesmo depois de comprometida continuava sendo uma das mais disputadas da escola; alta, esguia, pele branca, olhos verdes, cílios marcantes, corpo perfeito, cabelos azul-marinho que desciam até além da sua cintura... E uma personalidade forte, **muito** forte. Mariam era, sem dúvidas, o que Takao chamaria de "uma combinação explosiva".

- Está uma correria só lá, não vai dar pra ir ao cinema com você hoje, fofinho, sinto muito – Ela se desculpou, e Takao não poderia deixar de notar a "sutil" mudança em seu tom de voz quando se dirigia ao loiro. – Vamos semana que vem, quando as coisas estiverem mais calmas. Isso é, se **certas pessoas** resolverem tomar jeito – E, para essa última frase, retomou seu tom de chefe. É claro.

- Tudo bem. – Max disse, o sorriso inabalável – Eu tenho que estudar pra prova de biologia mesmo.

- Você é péssimo nisso. – Ela comentou casualmente, antes de lhe presentear com outro beijo – Te vejo mais tarde. – Disse, trancando o armário de onde acabara de tirar alguns materiais. – E você, Kinomiya, trate de se livrar dessa detenção! – Acrescentou, autoritária, antes de seguir seu caminho pelo corredor.

Agora com o corpo quase todo enfiado armário adentro, Takao não pôde evitar resmungar qualquer coisa parecida com "Mas essa garota não me esquece!" (N/A: Parece que, quando é conveniente, ele gosta de ser ignorado...)

- Até mais. – Max se despediu, distraído, antes de voltar sua atenção para Takao, agora tentando puxar uma vassoura aparentemente presa do fundo do armário – Hey, Takao, parece que você está mesmo encrencado dessa vez.

- Eu sei. – Ele bufou, tirando a vassoura com um puxão – E ainda por cima, é meu dia de limpar a porcaria da sala!

- Você não deveria ter feito logo que a aula acabasse? Espero que não tenha fugido e deixado seu parceiro limpar tudo sozinho.

- Tentador, mas não. Combinamos de limpar a sala às cinco e meia.

- Na, certo. Boa sorte pra você, então – O loiro disse, conferindo no relógio que já eram 17:22. – Meu treino já acabou por hoje, então estou indo pra casa. Eu **realmente** tenho que estudar praquela prova de biologia... – Suspirou.

- E é pra mim que você vem dizer isso!

- Ah, é, haha! – Disse, recolocando a mochila nas costas – Até amanhã, monitorando de álgebra!

&&&

- Kinomiya Takao chegando na hora marcada? Me belisquem que eu tô sonhando! – A garota de cabelo rosa comprido zombou, divertida, enquanto terminava de apagar o quadro-negro – Será que a convivência com a Hiromi-chan já está te deixando mais responsável?

- Mas como é que todo mundo já sabe disso! – Takao bufou, largando o balde e a vassoura no chão sem se preocupar com o estardalhaço – Quem te contou sobre a Tachibana!?

Ela o olhou como se fosse uma criança levada, fazendo sinal de "tcs, tcs" com a cabeça enquanto colocava o apagador no lugar.

- Você está sempre esquecendo, não é? Nós somos amigas, e as amigas contam as coisas umas pra outras. Ela me disse que aceitou o pedido do professor pra te ensinar.

Takao bufou de novo, frustrado. Não é que sempre se esquecesse, era que simplesmente não conseguia entender como Mao, sua companheira repórter do jornal da escola, conseguia ser **amiga** de uma **criatura daquelas**.

Ela o perscrutou com os olhos dourados e curiosos, estranhamente felinos, e sem dúvida, espertos. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir, como bom repórter que também era.

- E como foi? – Ela não demorou a perguntar, bem como o moreno previra – A primeira aula de vocês.

- Não foi – Ele praticamente vomitou as palavras, começando a varrer a sala para se distrair. – Aula cancelada.

Mao ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Cancelada depois de...? – Takao esperava por isso, claro. Ela não desistiria tão fácil.

- Eu dormi. – Disse casualmente.

Ela arregalou os olhos, boquiaberta.

- Você **dormiu**? – Ele confirmou com a cabeça, de costas – Na cara da Hiromi! Oh, Takao, você tá ferrado.

- Obrigado por me lembrar – Ele rebateu, mal-humorado. Mao riu.

- Céus, ela vai arrancar a sua pele! – Concluiu, abafando o riso com as mãos – Eu não iria querer estar no seu lugar, Takao, não mesmo. A Hiromi vira uma fera quando a provocam, e isso **com certeza** a provocou! Eu não me surpreenderia se ela te mandasse ler todo o livro da matéria até semana que vem.

Takao suspirou, desistindo de obter qualquer compaixão por parte de seus amigos. Seria demais pedir que um, pelo menos **um** deles não risse da sua cara?

- Ela me lembra o monstro do Lago Ness, isso sim – Murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para Mao, que agora tentava se concentrar em limpar a mesa do professor.

- Não seja tão malvado – Ela disse, arrumando uma pilha de papéis. – A Hiromi-chan é legal. Um pouquinho estourada, vá lá... Mas se quer saber, eu acho que o único defeito que ela tem mesmo é gostar daquele cara de mármore do Hiwatari.

Takao, que até então só ouvia vagamente o que a outra dizia, parou como se tivesse acabado de levar um tabefe.

- O Hiwatari!? – Repetiu, quase largando a vassoura – Como assim, gostar do Hiwatari??

Mao o olhou como se ele acabasse de perguntar se a Terra era redonda.

- É óbvio, oras. – Disse, dando de ombros – O colégio inteiro sabe que ela baba pelo Hiwatari. Bom, ela e o resto das garotas da escola, vai entender... Mas é tão na cara! Que tipo de repórter você é?

Takao estava pasmo. Tachibana Hiromi, a representante sargentona da sala desde o quinto ano primário, **apaixonada**? Era bizarro demais para assimilar.

- Não. – Disse, convicto. Mao o olhou, sem entender – Não pode ser. **Aquilo** não pode gostar de ninguém, sem chance. E ainda por cima o Hiwatari! – Exclamou, como se gostar daquele garoto fosse a coisa mais improvável do mundo, mesmo sabendo que metade da ala feminina da escola mataria por ele. – Não, é completamente impossível. Impossível!

Depois de alguns segundos sem ação, aparentemente surpresa, Mao fechou a cara.

- Não é nada impossível, senhor "Monstro do Lago Ness" – Disse, apontando um dedo para o nariz do colega – Não é só porque você acha que romance é uma coisa idiota que o resto do mundo tem que achar também! Qual o problema com a Hiromi-chan estar apaixonada, afinal?

- Não, não é isso, é que... Ah, por favor! É a **Tachibana**! – Disse, como se isso explicasse tudo – Ela não tem sentimentos, faça-me o favor! Só o que ela quer é mandar em todo mundo e ser a chefona!

Mao suspirou, frustrada.

- Ai ai, Takao, Takao, como você é criança – Disse, balançando a cabeça como se tratasse um menino birrento. – Você ainda tem **tanto** o que aprender! Mas não hoje, porque estamos atrasados, então vamos limpar isso logo.

Takao esticou o olhar para o relógio acima do quadro-negro, percebendo já serem 17:31.

- Que droga, o vovô vai brigar comigo de novo – Resmungou, voltando a varrer. Ainda pode ouvir Mao abafar mais uma risadinha atrás dele. Definitivamente, ele precisava de amigos que não rissem da sua desgraça.

CONTINUA...

Hello, hello, hello! Bom, eu sei que eu deveria primeiro me ocupar com o prólogo do meu outro fic que ainda não recebeu um primeiro capítulo, mas eu encontrei um pequeno obstáculo naquele fic então não vou postar nele por enquanto. Sem falar que aqui em casa está uma correria só, pai recém-operado, mãe atolada de trabalho, eu tendo faculdade, enfim... São dias corridos. Mas como tive uma inspiração súbita, estou aqui publicando esse fic pra vocês enquanto não consigo resolver o detalhe do outro. Enfim... Eu realmente gostei muito deste capítulo, ele me deixou feliz, então eu vou ter cara-de-pau suficiente para mendigar por reviews aqui! Onegai? Só unzinho? Basta clicar naquele botãozinho verde ali embaixo e dizer: "Ooooii!!" Ok, na verdade eu gostaria que botassem mais do que isso... E críticas construtivas também são sempre bem-vindas, naturalmente.

Mas vejam só, agora que eu estou olhando bem, não é o Kai se escondendo atrás do botão que diz "Review this Story"??


	2. Monitorando de Álgebra

Cap. 02 – Monitorando de Álgebra

15 de Setembro de 2006.

Mais um maldito sábado de aulas, quando deveríamos ter folga no fim de semana.

Mais um bendito volume de jornal publicado, sem que eu tenha feito parte dele.

Mais uma tentativa inútil de estudar matemática, mesmo eu sabendo que isso nunca vai entrar na minha cabeça.

Nota adicional: Odeio a álgebra.

- Vamos lá, Kyoujyu, eu estou **implorando** – Gemeu o rapaz, no tom de voz mais dramático que conseguira – Eu **preciso** aprender álgebra até o mês que vem ou vai ser minha cabeça!

_- Sinto muito, Takao_, _eu estou realmente atarefado por aqui_ – Respondeu a voz do outro lado – _Estamos preparando uma exposição cientifica e todos esses preparativos estão me deixando louco! O colégio é muito puxado, você sabe..._

Takao não sabia, mas sabia que jamais iria querer saber. Kyoujyu começara a cursar o colegial em uma espécie de "escola exclusiva para crânios", como Kinomiya costumava chamar; só aceitava alunos muito acima da média, especialmente os que se davam bem no campo de eletrônica e robótica. O tipo de lugar pelo qual Kinomiya Takao preferiria nunca precisar passar, nem mesmo para uma visita rápida. Todos aqueles CDFs reunidos discutindo sobre circuitos e computadores era mais do que sua cabeça de aluno mediano podia suportar, mesmo após tantos anos de convivência com o pior deles, Manabu(1). Ambos se conheciam desde o primeiro ano do primário, e já então o garoto baixinho e atarracado, de grandes óculos e franja caindo pelos olhos, se mostrava mais avançado do que os outros alunos da sala. Era sempre ele quem ajudava Takao com os deveres de cálculo, os quais o Kinomiya sempre detestou – e, com o tempo, os outros alunos se acostumaram a lhe pedir ajuda também, o que rendeu a Manabu o apelido de "Kyoujyu", o "professor".

Mas agora Kyoujyu estudava naquele bendito colégio especial, na cidade vizinha, e Takao ficara sem seu precioso suporte para matérias chatas, dentre as quais álgebra era a pior das piores.

Jogou-se na cama, frustrado. Agora que Kyoujyu não estava mais disponível para lhe socorrer, ele não teria outra escolha... continuaria tendo aulas com sua 'adorável' monitora de álgebra.

&&&

- Kinomiya-kun, está atrasado mais uma vez. O sinal tocou há um minuto – Disse Keiko-sensei.

A professora era uma pessoa afável e gentil, e não se importava realmente com os pequenos atrasos constantes do aluno, contanto que ele chegasse antes que a aula começasse. Na verdade, parecia até mesmo achar graça no modo como o rapaz chegava, sempre esbaforido e derrapando pelo piso. Era quase um ritual: ela entrava logo após o sinal, dava um alegre 'Bom dia' aos alunos e se sentava à mesa, pegando a lista de chamada. Nesse momento a porta se abria, com um Takao ofegante quase desabando por ela, e então olhando em volta apenas para constatar que, novamente, chegara depois da professora.

Nesse dia não havia sido diferente, e Takao abriu um grande sorriso amarelo ao perceber a professora encarando-o sorridente, como se estivesse apenas cumprimentando-o e não o repreendendo.

- Hã... Gomen Nasai? – Disse ele, arrancando algumas risadinhas divertidas dos colegas.

- Desculpas aceitas – Disse Keiko-sensei, ainda sorridente – Agora pode se sentar, Kinomiya-kun, e vamos fazer a chamada.

Obedecendo, ele fez uma pequena referência de respeito antes de se dirigir até o seu lugar, na penúltima carteira, sorrindo divertido para dois ou três colegas que brincavam dizendo "Tenta de novo amanhã, Takao, você consegue!" ou "A esperança é a última que morre, não é, Kinomiya-kun?" quando passava por eles. Como de costume, Max se sentava logo atrás dele, e naturalmente não poderia deixar de estar sorrindo.

- Foi quase hoje, hein, Takao? – Disse, ao mesmo tempo em que Mao, na carteira ao lado, respondia um "Presente!" – Qual foi problema dessa vez, um carrinho de cachorro-quente no caminho? – Brincou, rindo.

- Falei com Kyoujyu – Ele gemeu, lembrando do motivo de sua frustração anterior – Ele não vai poder me ajudar.

- Eu te disse, ele mal tem tempo para respirar – Max concluiu, em tom de quem sabe de tudo – Eles arrancam a pele dos alunos naquela escola, você sabe.

- Eu sei – Admitiu, entre dentes – Mas ainda tinha esperanças.

- Hnn... Acho que você não tem muita escolha agora, ou tem?

- Não – O outro concordou enfim, resignado – Vou ter aulas com a bruxa, digo, com minha querida monitora – Corrigiu, sarcástico, com uma careta de aversão – Presente, professora.

Max riu, mas logo tratou de abafar o riso e lançou um olhar furtivo para Hiromi, numa das carteiras da frente, como se temesse que ela pudesse ouvi-los apesar da distância.

- É melhor você não dormir dessa vez – Disse, cauteloso – Parece que o novo cachorrinho da mãe de Tachibana-san destruiu um caderno dela ontem, e, bem, ela não está de bom-humor. Presente! – Disse mais alto, levantando a mão.

Takao grunhiu baixinho, voltando a se virar para frente na carteira.

- Era só o que me faltava.

&&&

- Muito bem, alunos, hora do seu intervalo – Disse o professor de física, Gideon-sensei – considerado por muitos o mais sinistro dos professores do colegial –, quando todos ouviram o toque do sinal. – Estudem o capítulo seis até a próxima aula. – Disse, e sem mais delongas apanhou seus livros sobre a mesa e saiu. Alguns alunos mais afoitos o seguiram, enquanto outros ainda guardavam seus livros ou apanhavam o lanche nas mochilas.

Observando de esguelha enquanto Hiromi guardava cuidadosamente seus cadernos, para que não amassassem, Takao engoliu em seco ao pensar que provavelmente teria que passar a maior parte da tarde cercado por aquele perfeccionismo.

- Boa sorte, campeão – Max disse, dando uma última tapinha nas costas do amigo antes de sair da sala, sem nenhum obentou. Max preferia comer nas cantinas da escola, onde tinha a opção de se entupir de coisas calóricas, mesmo que Mariam ralhasse com ele por isso depois.

Resignado, o moreno respirou fundo e caminhou lentamente até a frente da sala.

- Então, Tachibana-san – Ele começou, parando em frente carteira da colega, esforçando-se para parecer gentil – Podemos... continuar nossa aula hoje?

Hiromi o encarou, desacreditada, enquanto terminava fechar sua mochila.

- Bem, não acho que se possa continuar algo que não se começou, a menos que você esteja me convidando para tirar uma soneca, Kinomiya-kun – Hiromi nunca usava o '-kun' no nome dele, assim como Takao normalmente não colocava '-san' no nome dela, sinal de que percebera sua débil tentativa de parecer mais polido do que realmente era – E se você me dá licença, eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer agora. – Disse, apanhando seu obentou sobre a mesa e se retirando da sala, o que deixava Takao sozinho com suas lamúrias internas.

"_Que ótimo, Takao, realmente brilhante!_" – Pensou, contendo o ímpeto de jogar seus bolinhos de arroz no uniforme impecavelmente limpo da representante – "_Bruxa, godzila, chata! Maldita seja você e a sua álgebra!_"

- Agora sim eu tô perdido... – Murmurou consigo mesmo, marchando sem ânimo até o pátio.

Quando voltou do intervalo, porém, Takao encontrou um bilhete em cima de sua carteira. "_Na biblioteca, dez minutos depois da aula. E nem pense em se atrasar!_". Bom, isso significava ter de encarar aquela bibliotecária insana de novo. Devia ser seu dia de sorte.

Mas aquilo não deixava de ser uma surpresa, afinal, ela tinha deixado bem claro que não queria vê-lo nem pintado de ouro, não foi? Ou será que não? Droga, como as mulheres eram confusas! Por que ela o tinha deixado com cara de tacho se ainda pretendia ensiná-lo? Não poderia, quem sabe, ter simplesmente dito "Tudo bem, nos vemos mais tarde"? Aquela garota precisava de um interpretador!

- E aí, conseguiu? – Max acabava de chegar, ainda acabando um refrigerante – Ela vai ter dar aula?

- Vai – Respondeu Takao simplesmente, embora ainda tivesse lá suas dúvidas – Depois da aula.

O outro atirou a latinha vazia no cesto de lixo, antes que o professor chegasse e o visse com a prova do crime. A aula agora era com Balthez-sensei, de matemática, outro que engrossava a lista de temido pelos alunos e extremamente rígido com as regras.

- Legal, assim você não leva outra bronca do professor por ter conseguido se livrar da pessoa que ele acabou de arrumar para te ensinar. – Disse, divertido.

Takao fez uma careta; não queria nem imaginar a cara de Balthez se soubesse que ele quase perdera sua monitoria.

- Droga, eu tinha esquecido isso! – Exclamou, desarrumando os próprios cabelos – Se a Tachibana resolver se queixar para ele, eu sou um monitorando morto!

Max iria responder algo, mas nesse momento toda a sala ficou quieta, quando a porta se abriu e por ela entrou Balthez-sensei, com todo seu poder intimidador em pleno funcionamento.

- Todos aos seus lugares. – Disse, desnecessariamente, já que todos já estavam preocupados em se sentar o mais rápido possível.

Torcendo para que Balthez não voltasse sua atenção para ele, Takao se encolheu um pouco na carteira, tentando parecer o mais invisível possível.

- Ah, Kinomiya-kun – Maldito fosse! – Estava curioso para saber como está se saindo nas suas aulas extras de álgebra.

"_Eu devia definitivamente ter ficado na cama hoje_", pensou Takao, ao perceber como praticamente toda a atenção da sala tinha se voltado para ele. Bom, agora todos já sabiam que ele precisava de aulas extras. Precisava se lembrar de agradecer ao professor por isso, quem sabe, colocando cola no apagador.

- Então, Tachibana-san – O professor continuou, agora se dirigindo a Hiromi, com um meio sorriso torto que o fazia parecer um tanto sádico – Como o nosso querido monitorando está se saindo?

Takao quase não conteve as ganas de interromper. Se toda a sala ficasse sabendo do incidente na biblioteca, ele com certeza seria alvo de piadinhas sem graça por semanas!

Hiromi levou um segundo para responder, como se ponderasse sobre o que dizer.

- Estamos começando a progredir, sensei – Disse enfim. Cruzou os braços, lançando um bastante repreensivo olhar de esguelha para o fundo da sala – Mas acho que ainda temos **muito trabalho** pela frente.

O queixo de Takao caiu ao perceber que o professor parecia extremamente satisfeito pela resposta.

- Ótimo, ótimo – Disse, dando a volta em sua mesa – Tenho certeza de que vai se sair bem no próximo teste, Kinomiya-kun. Tachibana-san é uma ótima professora. – Concluiu, com seu sorriso maléfico – Você é um rapaz de sorte.

Ele ainda não tinha certeza disso, mas sabia que dessa vez, escapara de um bom apuro.

&&&

Na biblioteca, Takao tentara, sem sucesso, ler um pouco do capítulo do dia anterior. Desistiu antes mesmo de terminar o parágrafo, como era de se esperar, completamente frustrado. "_Isso não é uma matéria, é tortura!_" Pensou, insatisfeito.

Ele fora da sala direto para a biblioteca, para não correr o risco de chegar atrasado. Podia sentir o olhar reprovador de bibliotecária para ele, mas definitivamente não queria passar por outra situação como a da aula com Balthez. Ele precisava aprender álgebra, nem que fosse para esquecer tudo logo depois da prova. E se para isso precisasse de ajuda, mesmo que fosse da "sargentona" da sala, bem, ele certamente poderia superar esse trauma depois que estivesse passado por média.

Esperou alguns poucos minutos até que Hiromi apareceu na porta da biblioteca, exatos dez minutos depois do fim do horário, carregando somente o livro da matéria e alguns papéis, além do seu estojo vermelho com corações. O tempo era provavelmente para que pudesse guardar o restante de suas coisas no armário, antes de ir até a biblioteca, Takao concluiu. "_Ela está realmente levando isso a sério._"

Hiromi não demorou a encontrá-lo, e sorriu com satisfação ao perceber que ele chegara na hora. "_Viva,_", Takao pensou, "_finalmente marquei um ponto a meu favor._". Ela se dirigiu até a mesa do rapaz sem muita pressa, sentando-se na cadeira que estava em frente à dele, e pôs o livro sobre a mesa.

- Então, Kinomiya – Disse, séria – Vai levar a aula a sério dessa vez?

Ele ergueu os olhos, encarando diretamente os olhos castanho-escuro amendoados. Ela parecia ser exatamente o que ele achava que era: enérgica, determinada e tirana.

Sem muito ânimo para discutir, Takao apenas levantou as mãos em sinal de paz, desinteressado. Hiromi fechou um pouco mais a cara.

- Estou avisando, Takao – Ela resmungou, emburrada, e ele se surpreendeu ao ser chamado pelo primeiro nome – Que se me fizer de boba de novo, digo ao professor que desisto de te ensinar!

Takao sentiu um leve arrepio na espinha ao lembrar-se de como, na aula mais cedo, imaginara as possíveis consequências que isso poderia ter. Sabia que o professor o detestava, assim como detestava a todos os outros alunos por detrás de sua máscara malfeita de simpatia. Balthez adoraria deixá-lo em detenção até o fim do ano, se conseguisse um bom motivo para isso.

- Estou levando a sério – Murmurou. E, diante do olhar cético da garota, complementou: – Qual é, Tachibana! Eu não quero passar o resto da minha vida em detenção! Vou prestar atenção na aula dessa vez.

- Que ótimo. – Ela disse, num tom que fez Takao ter certeza de que não levara fé nele, enquanto colocava o livro de pé na mesa, procurando a página que queria. – Sabe fazer gráficos de função?

- Não. – Admitiu a contragosto.

Ela abaixou um pouco o livro para que pudesse olhá-lo, fitando-o como se fosse um cãozinho que precisava ser domesticado.

- Esse é o assunto do semestre passado. Você deveria saber.

Takao torceu involuntariamente o rosto em uma leve careta, amaldiçoando mentalmente as noites do semestre anterior que passara jogando Nintendo Wii na casa de Max.

Hiromi não pareceu se importar com a óbvia insatisfação do seu "aluno" (Takao detestava essa palavra), voltando a folhear o livro distraidamente, até achar uma página que parecia lhe interessar. Depois de analisá-la por alguns instantes, sorriu, satisfeita.

- Aqui. Vamos começar pelo capítulo 14.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, tentando passar a impressão de que sabia, pelo menos, do quê tratava o tal capítulo 14. Mas enfim não precisou fingir, porque Hiromi voltou a colocar o livro deitado, dessa vez virado de forma que Takao pudesse ler.

- Vamos começar fazendo algumas contas simples – Ela disse, aparentemente empolgada (Fato que Takao atribuía à suposta possibilidade de provar sua superioridade em relação a ele). Ele suspirou, conformado.

- Certo – Concordou, se esforçando para parecer sério (Na maior parte do tempo lhe diziam que ela parecia um crianção). Pelo menos começariam com os exercícios fáceis, pensou. Não poderia ser tão ruim assim.

&&&

- Koniichiwa, Takao-kun!! – A voz de Mao parecia extremamente feliz quando ela adentrou a biblioteca. A bibliotecária lhe lançou um olhar feio, mas a rosada sequer reparou. – Koniichiwa, Hiromi-chan!

Terminando de organizar seus papéis dentro do livro e com um ar igualmente feliz, Hiromi voltou os olhos cor de chocolate para a amiga com um grande sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

- Koniichiwa, Mao-chan – Respondeu, observando-a com um ar maroto – E por que tanta alegria agora no fim da tarde?

- Ah, você sabe. Coisas de repórter. – E lhe dirigiu uma piscadela – Logo logo você vai saber.

- Hnn, você já me deixou curiosa – A outra disse, rindo, enquanto se levantava com o livro seguro em seus braços – Eu tenho que ir agora, mas nós fizemos grandes avanços esta tarde, Kinomiya-kun.

Só então Mao reparou que o garoto não parecia tão contente, com a cabeça deitada na mesa, os olhos fixos e calado. Se Hiromi não estivesse tão feliz – prova disso era tê-lo chamado de Kinomiya'-kun' em vez de só Kinomiya – , ela poderia jurar que o garoto tinha dormido em aula de novo, só que com os olhos abertos dessa vez. Não duvidava de que ele conseguisse isso.

- Hey, Takao – Mao se inclinou de lado para que sua cabeça ficasse no nível da dele – Você ainda tá vivo?

Só o que obteve em resposta foi um resmungo alto.

- Ele está um pouco cansado, mas é porque nós estudamos muito hoje – Hiromi continuava sorridente, ignorando a situação – E eu vou pra casa, reconstruir meu caderno de geografia. _Sayonara, minna_.

_- Jaa Nee_, Hiromi-chan! – Mao se despediu, observando a garota se afastar dando 'tchauzinho'. Quando ela sumiu porta afora, voltou a olhar Takao, estranhada. – E você, hein? Entrou em estado vegetativo agora ou o quê?

- Ela quer me matar, Mao – Ele murmurou de repente, ao que ela ergueu as sobrancelhas – Ela quer me matar e não vai demorar pra conseguir! – Berrou, dramático, conseguindo um "Silêncio!!" da bibliotecária. – Chata, mandona, sabe-tudo... **– **Murmurava

- Mas de quem você está falando, criatura!? – Mao perguntou, começando a ficar nervosa. Ou talvez fosse só curiosidade de repórter mesmo. Mais provável.

- De quem mais poderia ser? – Ele a encarou com uma expressão infantil, esperando que ela se desse conta do óbvio. Como a garota continuava o olhando interrogativamente, perdeu a paciência: – A Tachibana!! Ela me odeia e quer me matar! Você não sabe o que passei hoje!!

Takao achava que não podia ficar mais indignado, mas logo percebeu que se enganara quando Mao começou a rir.

- Do que você está rindo? – Ele perguntou, emburrado, parecendo uma criança que perdera no vídeo-game.

- Então é isso? – Ela agora tentava segurar o riso, sentindo o olhar da bibliotecária queimar sobre suas costas – Você acha que a Hiromi quer te matar?

- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. – Respondeu, fazendo sua melhor pose de garoto sério. Mao quase não resistiu a outro acesso de riso.

- Ah, Takao, às vezes você é tão infantil – Ela balançava a cabeça negativamente – E por que toda essa convicção assim, de repente? Ela te apontou uma arma, por acaso? – Zombou.

- Há, há, há. Estou morrendo de rir. Ela não me apontou arma nenhuma, mas me fez passar **duas horas** da minha vida resolvendo **páginas e páginas** de exercícios de álgebra! Talvez eu até preferisse a opção da arma.

- Tããão exagerado... Você devia ficar feliz por ela ter tanta disposição em te ensinar, sabia? A prova é em menos de três semanas e, pelo que eu tô vendo, você não sabia de nada **mesmo**! – Mao comentou, observando a quantidade de papéis de rascunho sobre os quais o rapaz estava deitado há pouco, completamente preenchidos por cálculos, sendo que praticamente todos eles tinham partes rasuradas e corrigidas com a tinta rosa da caneta de Hiromi. Takao bufou.

- Você deveria estar do meu lado, sabia? Eu sou mais seu amigo do que ela! – Resmungou. – E não fique me lembrando a data dessa prova toda hora, faça-me o favor.

- Eu sou amiga dos dois, mocinho – Ela corrigiu, juntando os papéis que o moreno aparentemente não fazia questão de arrumar – E você deveria me agradecer, afinal, me deu um bom trabalho convencer a Hiromi de que valia a pena continuar te ensinando, sabia?

Takao arregalou os olhos para a rosada, incrédulo.

- Foi **você**? Você convenceu a Hiromi? Por isso ela mudou de ideia depois do intervalo?

- Você entendeu rápido!! – A outra riu.

- Ah... Acho que desperdiçou se tempo – Murmurou, voltando a apoiar a cabeça na mesa – Eu não vou aprender isso nunca! Tô ferrado nessa prova. Eu devia era desistir logo, sabe, falar pro professor que tudo bem ele me reprovar, me expulsar do jornal e tal, eu mereço isso mesmo... – Takao em seu momento emo(2).

- Ah, mas era só o que me faltava! – Mao bramiu, puxando a gola do uniforme do colega para obrigá-lo a e sentar ereto outra vez – Vai ficar deprimido a essa altura do campeonato? Vamos lá, garoto! Levante e sacuda a poeira! Eu nem ia querer ver se a Mariam te encontrasse nesse estado...

A imagem da colega e auto-declarada "chefe" o olhando como se fosse um montinho obsoleto de ferro velho o despertou.

- Aaaf! Não me faça imaginar uma coisa dessas! – Ele se levantou, apanhando sua mochila e entocando de qualquer jeito suas coisas e os papéis que Mao acabara de juntar, amassando-os. Jogou a mochila nas costas. – Tá, você me convenceu. Mas vamos embora que eu só quero cair na minha cama e dormir até Segunda-feira.

Mao riu, se divertindo com toda a tempestade em copo d'água que o amigo estava fazendo. Takao sempre havia sido muito exagerado.

- Preguiçoso! Não tem vergonha, não? E ainda se diz um repórter? – Brincava, acompanhando-o para fora da biblioteca – Os jornalistas também têm que estudar, sabia? Você precisa treinar sua mente!

- E no que saber álgebra vai me ajudar na minha vida, se eu me tornar um jornalista? – O rapaz rebateu, apanhando seus tênis no armário e tirando sem cuidado os sapatos que usava dentro do colégio, para então jogá-los no armário. – Eu vou publicar matérias sobre análise combinatória e vetores, por acaso? – E se abaixou para amarrar os tênis, apertando bem os cadarços, como costumava fazer. Do alto, Mao o encarava com um gesto negativo de cabeça e um "Tcs, tcs".

- Que infantilidade. – Comentou, virando-se para abrir seu próprio armário, o último da fileira, mas por pouco não caindo para trás (E por cima de Takao) ao bater em alguém que dobrava o corredor, aparentemente, com pressa o suficiente para não se preocupar com os possíveis "obstáculos".

Mao escapou do tombo, mas não conseguiu evitar que sua mochila caísse, deixando escapar papéis, canetas e seu mp3 pelo fecho que ela acabara de abrir para retirar o que iria pôr no armário. Ainda agachado (e por muito pouco não atropelado), Takao espiou acima e reconheceu o cabelo azul bicolor do colega de classe, vestido com o uniforme do time de basquete da escola, indiferente. A rosada levou alguns milésimos de segundo para se recuperar do susto e, percebendo o estrago com suas coisas, encarou o garoto, irritada.

- Seu besta, olha só o que você fez!! Não olha mais por onde anda não, Hiwatari!?

Apanhando algumas canetas que, por estar agachado, vira quando rolaram para debaixo dos armários, Takao parou automaticamente para espiar a reação do todo-poderoso Hiwatari Kai. Ninguém gritava com ele, nem mesmo os professores levantavam a voz para o rapaz, mesmo porque todos o consideravam um aluno exemplar, por mais que ele muito raramente prestasse alguma atenção às aulas. (Mas não é que Takao estivesse reparando, é só que os repórteres têm que estar atentos a todos à sua volta!) O infeliz sempre tirava notas altas, mesmo ignorando totalmente as explicações das matérias. Takao não podia nem imaginar como o Hiwatari conseguia fazer isso, mas adoraria poder ver como ele pretendia se safar agora.

Para decepção do moreno, foi mais simples do que esperava. Depois de encarar a garota furiosa por alguns curtos instantes, Kai só se abaixou calmamente e recolheu os objetos caídos com uma velocidade que Takao julgou espantosa, para logo erguer-se de novo, imperturbável, e entregar a mochila agora cheia à dona, que continuava de cara amarrada, batendo o pé. E como ele fizesse menção de sair assim que ela segurou sua mochila, Mao se apressou a bloquear o caminho, ainda irritada.

- Seu grosso! Você praticamente me atropelou. Peça desculpas! – Ela ralhou, ameaçadora.

Abaixado junto aos armários, Takao já tinha pego todas as canetas que haviam escapado para longe, mas ainda não se atrevia a se levantar. Era quase como se tivesse receio de que isso poderia romper aquela cena que, tinha certeza, não só ele mas noventa por cento dos estudantes daquela escola classificariam como sendo completamente bizarra. Ainda mais agora porque, ou ele estava ficando louco, ou Hiwatari Kai parecia quase **curioso**. Era mais provável que estivesse louco.

Loucura ou não, era certo que havia algo diferente. Praticamente todas as vezes em que vira Kai, seus olhos vermelhos só demonstravam frieza ou indiferença. Agora ele encarava a garota emburrada com uma expressão diferente, que Takao não poderia definir com precisão, estava entre a indiferença e a curiosidade. Parecia analisá-la. Por fim, deu de ombros e se desviou da garota, continuando seu caminho pelo corredor.

- Desculpe, – Ele disse, numa voz sem emoção e sem olhar para trás – mas também não é culpa minha se você resolve ficar parada no meio do corredor.

Kai não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para sumir em outra esquina de corredores, tão velozmente quanto antes, embora não parecesse ter pressa. Mao ficou estática durante esse tempo, tentando se convencer de que tinha **realmente** ouvido aquilo.

- Mas quem ele **pensa** que é?? – Ela rosnou como se fosse um gato prestes a atacar, enquanto Takao enfim levantava e lhe devolvia as canetas que apanhara, as quais ela enfiou na mochila de qualquer jeito – "Não é culpa minha se você resolve ficar parada no meio do corredor"!? Ele que não tem olhos! Aquele malcriado! Ele vai ver só uma coisa!!

Mao já estava no meio do corredor, com Takao indo atrás, ponderando se devia tentar pará-la ou não, quando mais alguém apareceu na esquina que ficava ao lado do armário da rosada, parecendo apressado.

- Hiwatari-kun!! Onde você está? – A garota bronzeada, de olhos grandes arredondados e voz fina, olhava para os lados sem saber para onde dobrar, ou se devia seguir em frente – Ming Ming ainda não terminou de contar sobre o baile!!

A menção do nome "Hiwatari" fez Mao parar. Ela observou a garota perdida por um instante, analisando a situação, até que abriu um grande sorriso.

- Hey! Ming Ming!! – Ela foi até a recém-chegada, cumprimentando-a com uma expressão absolutamente simpática (O que fez descer uma grande gota em Takao ao ver sua mudança relâmpago de humor) – Está procurando alguém? – Perguntou, no seu ar mais inocente. (Nova gota gigante em Takao)

- Estou procurando o Hiwatari-kun – Ming Ming disse, esperançosa – Vocês não o viram por aí, viram?

- Hiwatari-kun... – Mao fingiu pensar por um instante, então estalou os dedos – É isso! Ele foi por ali – Disse, apontando o corredor que o Hiwatari dobrara um minuto antes – Se você correr alcança ele!

_- Wonderful_! _Thank__you_!! – Ming Ming agradeceu, contente antes de disparar na direção apontada. Mao parecia extremamente satisfeita consigo mesma.

- Pensei que você ia atrás do Hiwatari – Takao disse, confuso. A rosada só sorriu mais

- Ah, ele vai ter o que merece – Riu consigo mesma, com ar maquiavélico – Ming Ming o estava procurando para falar do baile. Dá pra imaginar como ele odeia essas coisas!

Takao percebeu que a garota falava mais com ela própria do que com ele, mas quando pensou em todos os anos nos quais o Hiwatari nunca aparecera para os bailes da escola, entendeu que ela queria dizer.

- Certo... Mas por que a Ming Ming o procuraria para falar do baile? Falta um mês ainda, ninguém começou a convidar os pares...

Mao deu de ombros, desinteressada.

- Bom, a Ming Ming é uma das organizadoras do baile, agora ele eu nem faço ideia. – Disse, apanhando algumas coisas do armário e guardando outras (Depois de conferir que ninguém vinha dobrando o corredor) – Provavelmente ela quer opiniões das pessoas "populares" do colégio, você sabe como a Ming Ming é.

Ele sabia. Como repórter do jornal da escola, seria impossível não conhecer Ming Ming, envolvida na maioria das fofocas locais, vocalista da banda formada por alunos da escola e chefe das líderes de torcida, auto-declarada (e apoiada) a garota mais popular do colégio.

Particularmente, Takao a achava meio estranha. Não gostava nem desgostava dela, só a achava... esquisita. Não convivia muito com ela porque a garota era um ano mais nova e estava uma série abaixo, mas havia muitos boatos de que a menina sofria de dupla personalidade. Contudo, na maior parte do tempo ela era alegre, simpática e falante, uma verdadeira paty "filhinha do papai", como diziam. Nenhum aluno sabia seu sobrenome, que ela escondia por "marketing", dizia, como a Madonna, e etc... É claro que o jornal da escola tentou descobrir, mas sem sucesso. Ming Ming era ao mesmo tempo o nome mais falado do colégio e um verdadeiro mistério.

- A propósito, eu quase ia me esquecendo, mas o Max nos convidou para ir assistir uns DVDs na casa dele amanhã de noite. Você vai? – Mao perguntou, enquanto os dois passavam pelos portões do colégio.

- Claro que vou! Não tenho mais nada para fazer mesmo. Nós três?

- E a Mariam.

Takao sabia que era quase impossível que Mariam não fosse à casa do namorado, mas ainda tinha uma pequena esperança de não precisar encarar a "chefinha" tão cedo. Bom, não se pode ter tudo.

- Ótimo. Que horas?

- Umas sete, por aí. Mas se você se atrasar muito, nós começamos o primeiro filme sem você, hein?

- Ei! Por que já acha que vou me atrasar? – Ele reclamou.

- Porque você sempre se atrasa – Ela respondeu, rindo, enquanto esparava o sinal abrir para que pudesse atravessar. Era ali que se separavam, ela seguia em frente e o Dojo Kinomiya ficava três quadras à direita. – Até amanhã, e vê se leva muita pipoca de microondas!!

- Ok, ok. – Ele fez um gesto de rendição, ao que ela sorriu e lhe deu "tchazinho" antes de atravessar, enquanto ele continuava seu caminho pelo outro lado, satisfeito por ter algo com que pudesse se divertir no outro dia. Domingo era o único dia que tinham livre, longe do colégio e suas preocupações.

E claro, o mais importante: o único dia sem álgebra!

CONTINUA...

(1) – Para quem não sabe, o verdadeiro nome do Kyoujyu (aka Kenny/Chief) é Manabu, Saien Manabu. Kyoujyu é um apelido, significa "professor" em japonês. (Dá pra entender porque chamam ele assim agora, não?)

(2) – Eu não resisti!! (Risos) Takao fase emo!! Mas esse papel era do Rei... Nah, o neko nem tá nessa fic mesmo.

Yaaaaaaaayyyyy!! (Aislin extremamente feliz) Eu acabei! Uhuuu!

Eu sei que demorou um pouquinho, mas é que eu acabei de trocar de computador e, além do inferno que vocês devem saber que isso representa, eu passei uns dias sem editor de texto até que tive um tempinho e resolvi baixar o OpenOffice. Depois de tantos anos de convivência, confesso que ainda sinto um pouco de falta do Word, mas o Writer quebra o galho muito bem!

Diante disso nem demorou tanto, nee? Mas sinto dizer que talvez o próximo demore um pouco mais, porque é época de prova na facul (Deprimida) Mas prometo me esforçar! (Decidida)

Tenho que dizer duas coisas: a primeira é para eclairsakura, a leitora que mais me elogiou! (Risos) Sinto por não ter respondido seu PM, tava sem tempo na hora e depois acabei deixando pra amanhã e pra amanhã e foi... Sabe como é, os dias são corridos. Mas eu agradeço imensamente todos os elogios, são eles que me incentivam a continuar! (Feliz) Eu não tenho certeza se já li seus fics, se são recentes é bem provável que não, porque estou tendo pouco tempo pra ler nos últimos meses, inclusive tem uma tonelada de fic que eu comecei a ler e não pude ler os novos capítulos postados ainda... mas assim que eu me atualizar, vou procurar os seus pra ler e deixarei comentários, com certeza!

O seu e-mail não saiu no PM, nem deu pra te adicionar. Mas você pode me adicionar, meu MSN é aislin_, (Espero que saia), mas enquanto não tiver tempo para passar os contatos estou usando o antigo, que é yuri_chan_. Quem mais estiver lendo e quiser conversar sobre beyblade, anime, fics e sei lá mais o quê, fique à vontade pra me adicionar! Ah, mas por favor, mandem um review ou escrevam no "convite pessoal" que viram o e-mail aqui, para eu saber quem são vocês, tudo bem? Arigatou!

A segunda é para Nany Dark, mas todos que estão lendo devem ver também. Você disse no review que a seção de BB estava "cheia de pó", e eu concordava inteiramente com você nisso, até ver o estado do fandom do anime no Nyah! Fanfiction. Cruzes, aquilo lá está literalmente às traças! Dá até desgosto. Depois disso, até acho que aqui no FF Net as coisas estão bastante bem (Risos) Em todo caso, leitores de plantão, se vocês ainda não conhecem o Nyah!, entrem lá que vale a pena. O site é realmente muito bom, e cem por cento em português. Viva à língua mãe! (Momento propaganda) O endereço: http:// fanfiction. nyah. com. br/ (Espero que saia, mas se não sair, basta digitar Nyah Fanfiction no google e vocês acham facinho)

Mudança de assunto. Sabem, eu sei que é besteira, mas recebi três favoritos no primeiro capítulo desse fic e isso me deixou tãããão feliz... Pode até parecer pouco, mas para um fic sem batalhas emocionantes e com um casal que não é a preferência da maioria, eu achei um ótimo resultado (Feliz). Eu agradeço ao carinho de todos vocês que gostaram, mesmo os que não comentaram! Quem sabe não conquisto mais um fã nesse capítulo? Sonhar não custa...

Agora falando do capítulo... Confesso que eu não estava gostando dele, mas aí me empolguei escrevendo e agora ele me parece simplesmente fantástico! (Modéstia de escritora louca, liga não...) É tão bom conseguir ficar feliz com o que eu escrevo. Acho que isso me faz muuuuito bem! (Risos) Mas claro, eu ainda preciso muito da opinião de vocês também, certo, gente? Não se acanhem em comentar! É o jeito mais fácil de fazer um ficwriter a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, provoca atualizações mais rápidas e rejuvenesce. Efeitos comprovados! (Mostrando pesquisa de Harvard)

O Takao está tão deliciosamente dramático, exagerado e rabugento! São os hormônios (Risos) Aqui ele tem quinze aninhos, contra doze do anime original (Fim da fase G-Revolution). Não tivemos muita evolução... Tivemos? (Pensativa) De qualquer forma, eu amo o Takao! Ele é um personagem maravilhoso de se trabalhar, me diverte pacas e não é de tão difícil controle quanto o Kai. A coisa com ele flui muito facilmente. Será que eu estou me apaixonando? (Risos)

Oh yeah, consegui colocar o Kai nesse capítulo!! (Soltando foguetes) Uma cena minúscula e problemática, mas mesmo assim uma cena. E eu nem faço ideia de onde me saiu a Ming Ming, mas ela caiu como uma luva! Não acho que ela vá ter muita importância na história, mas me vai ser bem útil. Girl Poweeeeeer!

E parece que a Hiromi não é a úncia esquentadinha da história... a Mao andou se estressando. Mas eu amei quando ela resolve mandar a Ming Ming atrás do Kai, tão diabólica (Risos)

Para os que estão pensando que a Hiromi aparece muito pouco, eu aviso que no próximo capítulo ela vai ter sua vez! Esperem pra ver...

E como eu tenho que vender meu peixe, vou pedir a todos que gostaram desse capítulo que leiam meu novo fic, "Meu Primeiro Beijo Teve Sabor de Sangue". Estrelando Julia Fernandez! (Momento Propagando2)

De resto, todos vocês já sabem, não? Para comentários, elogios, críticas construtivas, convites de MSN, desafios e etc, mandem um lindo e saltitante review! Sayonara!

Aislin Le Fay


	3. Um Domingo Sem Álgebra

Cap. 03 – Um Domingo Sem Álgebra.

16 de Setembro de 2006.

Comentário único: É DOMINGO!!!!

- Hnn... Onde foi que botei mesmo?

Em um dos quartos do Dojo Kinomiya, particularmente o mais bagunçado de todos, Kinomiya Takao acabava de vestir o colete vermelho quando se deu conta de que lhe faltava algo importante.

Pensativo, correu vagamente o olhar pelo quarto, tentando se lembrar de onde o vira pela última vez. Para qualquer outra pessoa o cômodo seria comparável a um campo de guerra, mas o rapaz sabia perfeitamente como se virar ali dentro. Logo sentiu um estalo em sua mente.

- É isso!!

Atravessou rapidamente o quarto até o guarda-roupa, sem se importar em pular uma ou duas peças de roupa no caminho. Fuçou um pouco numa pilha de roupas limpas que ainda precisavam ser passadas e não demorou a encontrá-lo: seu bom e velho boné vermelho e azul, um pouco surrado, mas lhe parecendo tão perfeito quanto sempre. Sorriu satisfeito e imediatamente o colocou, ajeitando sua franja rapidamente em frente ao espelho do guarda-roupa.

- Perfeito – Concluiu, sorrindo para a própria imagem no espelho.

&&&

- E aí, vovô! – Takao cumprimentou, radiante, enquanto roubava uma torrada recém-saída do forno. Seu humor sempre era esplêndido nas manhãs de Domingo, pelo motivo óbvio de que sempre podia passar o dia inteiro comendo porcarias e assistindo TV, ou jogando vídeo-game na casa de Max, ou saindo até algum lugar com os amigos, ou...

Se raciocínio perfeito foi interrompido pelo som da campainha. Estranho, pensou. Quem poderia estar tocando no Dojo a pouco mais do que oito da manhã de um Domingo? Se avô não dava aulas aos Domingos e Max dissera que passaria o dia ocupado, por isso a sessão de filmes fora marcada para a noite.

- Acho que temos um visitante inesperado – O avô de Takao, Kinomiya Ryuusuke, parecia tão estranhado quanto o neto, até que algo lhe ocorreu – Abra depressa, Takao. Talvez seja seu irmão!

Takao concordou com a cabeça, disparando pela casa até a porta da frente, mas não sem antes se esticar rapidamente por cima da mesa para furtar mais duas torradas do prato. A possibilidade de que Hitoshi houvesse chegado sem qualquer aviso parecia bastante válida; o irmão mais velho de Takao, agora com pouco mais de 24 anos, vivia sumindo e aparecendo sem dar qualquer satisfação a ninguém, desde que deixara de acompanhar o pai Tatsuya em suas escavações arqueológicas. Hitoshi gostava da arqueologia, mas queria algo a mais, e há seis anos decidira viajar em busca de mistérios e lendas espalhados pelo mundo, ensinando o que aprendia para os jovens que encontrava em seu caminho. De vez em quando, mandava um postal endereçado de algum lugar exótico, ou simplesmente aparecia em casa com a expressão de alguém que saíra para comprar uma bugiganga qualquer na esquina e voltara. Takao não sabia bem se o considerava corajoso ou meio maluco.

Quando abriu o portão, porém, percebeu que a intuição do seu avô errara por muito. A visão quase o fez engasgar com a torrada.

- V-você!?

A figura na entrada sorriu afavelmente, ignorando a óbvia surpresa do garoto.

- Bom dia, Takao – Ela cumprimentou em tom alegre – Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Ele ainda demorou alguns segundos para sair do estado de choque.

- Tachibana, o que você tá fazendo aqui?? – Inquiriu, incrédulo. Aquilo só podia ser algum tipo de sonho bizarro, imaginou. Mas a expressão levemente aborrecida de Hiromi diante da sua gritante falta de delicadeza parecia genuína demais para um sonho.

- Você não está sendo educado comigo, Kinomiya – Reclamou, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo numa posição repreendedora. Obviamente o seu lado monitora/representante de classe/nerd mandona estava entrando em ação, entretanto, Takao não teve tempo para responder, já que a voz próxima do avô lhe chamou a atenção.

- Ora, ora, se não é a garota Tachibana – Ryuusuke sorriu ao reconhecê-la. – Entre, mocinha, pode ficar à vontade. Estávamos tomando o café da manhã, se soubesse que viria, teria feito algo especial. Você não me disse que teríamos visitas, Takao – Censurou

"_Se eu soubesse que teríamos visitas já teria fugido pelos fundos_", ele pensou emburrado, sem outra alternativa além de dar espaço para Hiromi entrar. Ela voltou a sorrir enquanto acompanhava educadamente Ryuusuke até a porta, tirando os sapatos na entrada e permanecendo apenas com as meias lilases de coraçõezinhos.

- Na verdade, Kinomiya-san, eu vim mesmo sem avisar – Esclareceu, simpática – Achei que podia ser bom fazer uma visita.

Contendo-se para não verbalizar o pensamento, Takao se perguntava o que diabos ela poderia estar vendo de bom numa visita surpresa bem no seu Domingo perfeito. Ryuusuke, contudo, parecia extremamente satisfeito, e o neto não se surpreendia; o homem adorava cozinhar, principalmente para os seus amigos que apareciam por lá. Mariam uma vez reclamara com Takao de que, se fosse passar no Dojo Kinomiya metade das vezes que precisavam ajustar uma matéria, iria dobrar de peso em tempo recorde. Já Max idolatrava o avô do colega e dissera a namorada que não se importaria se ela ficasse mais 'cheinha', o que lhe rendeu um tabefe e vinte minutos de sermão.

Takao continuava frustrado quando Ryuusuke voltou empolgado para a cozinha, dizendo que esperassem porque ele logo voltaria com o café da manhã dos dois, e deixando-o sozinho com uma Hiromi sorridente acomodada sobre uma das almofadas da sala. Takao puxou outra para si, sentando-se de frente para a mais recente frequentadora da sua casa.

- Como chegou aqui? – Perguntou, incapaz de disfarçar sua frustração. Hiromi não pareceu notar, distraída em tirar o casaco que usava, ficando com a camisa vermelha que estava por baixo.

- Todos conhecem o Dojo Kinomiya. É o único da região – Explicou – E eu moro só a três quadras daqui.

Takao constatou rapidamente a obviabilidade do primeiro fato, mas ficou surpreso ao ouvi-la mencionar o segundo. Não fazia ideia de que ela morasse tão perto.

- Três quadras? – Repetiu, incerto. Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- Aham. Meus pais são os donos daquele restaurante no fim da rua da frente.

Takao conhecia o lugar, porque já tinha almoçado por lá com Max uma ou duas vezes, mas jamais imaginara que Tachibana ou qualquer um dos seus colegas vivesse ali, mesmo que a grande maioria dos alunos do seu colégio realmente morasse nas redondezas. Talvez Mao tivesse razão ao dizer que ele precisava treinar mais os seus 'sentidos de repórter'.

- Então, Takao – Hiromi o tirou de seus pensamentos com uma voz que lhe pareceu estranhamente alegre – Já tinha planejado algo específico para hoje?

Planejar cuidadosamente seus dias não era algo que Kinomiya Takao tivesse o costume de fazer, mas isso não o impediu de estranhar a pergunta. E então lembrou que ainda não sabia o que, afinal, Tachibana esperava fazer ali. Seu impulso natural seria o de perguntar por que demônios ela o procurara, mas a garota estava sendo tão anormalmente simpática que ele se sentiria mal em ser tão mal-educado. Ocorreu-lhe ainda que poderia dizer que já tinha pensado no que gastar seu precioso dia, mas ele sempre fora demasiado sincero para conseguir manter qualquer mentira por mais do que quinze segundos, de modo que logo descartou essa hipótese.

- Por que a pergunta? – Enfim rebateu com outra pergunta, meio desconfiado. Aquela situação toda lhe parecia cada vez mais estranha.

- Porque estava pensando que poderíamos fazer algo juntos – Hiromi respondeu sorridente, e por um segundo Takao imaginou, horrorizado, se ela o estaria convidando para um encontro – Sabe, já que eu vou te dar aulas por umas semanas, ia ser bom se começássemos a nos dar melhor, assim nossos estudos renderiam mais.

Ele engoliu um suspiro aliviado ao concluir que Hiromi não estava pensando em encontros, mas seu alívio não durou muito ao perceber que ela estava falando das aulas de álgebra. Estava tão concentrado em seu Domingo perfeito que já quase esquecera que ainda havia três semanas de puro pesadelo pela frente.

- Estudos? Mas ninguém estuda no Domingo – Gemeu. "_Se bem que eu não me surpreenderia se a Tachibana estudasse..._"

- Não vim hoje para estudarmos – Disse ela, ao que ele se sentiu novamente aliviado – Só se você quiser, claro. Eu não me importo de lhe dar uma aula extra.

- Sem estudos – Takao foi categórico – Mas se não foi pra estudar, o que veio fazer aqui hoje?

- Eu já disse, achei que podíamos fazer algo – Repetiu, no tom que Takao recentemente aprendera que ela usava para explicar coisas óbvias – Eu estava falando com a Mao-chan ontem, e ela me convenceu de que nós deveríamos tentar nos relacionar melhor, você sabe, acabar com essas rixas infantis, afinal já somos quase adultos – Takao se perguntou qual parte de seus dezesseis anos incompletos significava um "quase adulto", mas ficou quieto. – E como vamos ter que conviver por uns tempos, seria ridículo ficar brigando por coisas fúteis.

Takao engoliu em seco. Sabia bem a que tipo de 'motivos fúteis' ela provavelmente estaria se referindo, afinal, os dois passaram anos discutindo por coisas sem muita importância, como a pequena tendência que Takao possuía de fugir nas tardes em que deveria limpar a sala, ou sua sina de estar sempre atrasado, ou pelas vezes em que não entregara o dever de casa e inventara desculpas esfarrapadas como dizer que suas anotações tinham caído na máquina de lavar. Como dedicada (e chata) representante de classe, era Hiromi quem, até mais do que os professores, costumava cuidar desse tipo de coisa, pelo que sempre que os dois iam 'conversar', nunca era por um motivo agradável.

Para sua sorte, esse tipo de incidência havia diminuído de modo bastante considerável no último ano, já que Takao ultimamente se obrigava a ser minimamente responsável por seus deveres ou corria o risco de perder sua posição no jornal da escola (Como, aliás, estava acontecendo agora). Por sua vez, Hiromi parecia coincidentemente ter chegado à conclusão de que ralhar com ele diariamente por conta de cinco minutos de atraso na aula não contribuía em nada para o seu equilíbrio psicológico, de modo que os outrora frequentes embates épicos entre os dois tinham sido sensivelmente reduzidos. Takao nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso até o momento, mas agora, agradecia intimamente pelo que Mao chamava de 'possível amadurecimento gradual masculino' – traduzindo, por estar se tornando mais centrado.

- E... o que exatamente poderíamos fazer? – Perguntou, concluindo que deveria fazer um esforço para manter uma relação amigável. Se Tachibana estava disposta a fazer uma trégua, bem, ele não se importaria de ter um inimigo/problema a menos.

- Não sei... quer dizer, podemos ir passear um pouco, assistir um filme, jogar damas, sei lá. Só precisamos nos distrair um pouco – Hiromi disse, pensativa – O que você faz nos Domingos?

Ela provavelmente não ficaria muito satisfeita em saber que na maioria das vezes ele simplesmente passava o dia gastando os dedos em joysticks e tentando, normalmente sem sucesso, fugir das aulas de kendo, então Takao não ficou chateado por ter a conversa interrompida pela entrada do seu avô e do seu sempre bem-vindo café da manhã, mesmo que ele misteriosamente não estivesse com fome (algo raríssimo logo pela manhã). Nem por isso deixou de comer as torradas com três sabores diferentes de geleia e os bolinhos de batata.

- O senhor cozinha realmente bem, vovô Ryu – Hiromi comentou, maravilhada – Esses bolinhos são uma delícia!

'Vovô Ryu' era o modo como Ryuusuke costumava pedir que todos os amigos de Takao o chamassem. E nenhum deles jamais saíra sem provar – e aprovar – algum dos quitutes preparados pelo ancião. Takao sabia que seu avô gostava de ter a casa cheia, principalmente na falta de de seu pai e de seu irmão Hitoshi. E Ryuusuke simplesmente adorava crianças – que era como ele se referia a Takao e a todos os seus colegas desde sempre, e como o neto suspeitava que seria eternamente.

Se gabando orgulhoso de seus dotes, como também era comum, Ryuusuke ria e brincava se auto-elogiando, nem um pouco modesto.

- Quem sabe lhe ensino o segredo um dia – Disse, dirigindo uma piscadela divertida para a garota, outro dos rituais pelo qual os visitantes da casa passavam.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, depois de terem acabado de comer e de Hiromi ter se oferecido para ajudar com a louça, sobre o que Ryuusuke lhe respondera que havia pouca e que os jovens deveriam aproveitar o tempo se divertindo, Takao estava em seu quarto, acompanhado de sua visitante inesperada, em busca do seu jogo de tabuleiro preferido.

Hiromi observou a bagunça ao redor com um olhar escandalizado.

- Que horror! – Gemeu, esganiçada, ao perceber restos de um pedaço de pizza da noite passada escondido parcialmente debaixo da cama – Como você consegue **dormir** aqui? Parece um ponto de encontro de formigas!

Distraído em procurar a caixa que queria em cima do guarda-roupa, Takao apenas emitiu um vago 'Hn' em resposta, desinteressado. Embora admitisse que, realmente, estava **um pouquinho** atrasado para sua arrumação mensal do quarto – talvez duas ou três semanas, mas bem, não era um caso tão sério assim, era?

Procurou um pouco mais e não demorou a achar o que queria, junto de alguns mangás empoeirados e de sua velhíssima bola de vôlei, esquecida no alto do armário há um par de anos. Apanhou a caixa grande e e sorriu, soprando a parte de cima para tirar a poeira.

- Aqui está – Disse, orgulhoso – "Scotland Yard"!

Hiromi, que casualmente estava recolhendo folhas de papéis rabiscados bem debaixo de onde Takao soprou toda a poeira, lançou-lhe um olhar tremendamente maligno.

- Que ótimo – Ela resmungou, rabugenta, enquanto batia com uma mão a poeira de seu cabelo castanho-escuro – E sobre o que é esse jogo?

Takao sorria como se tivesse acabado de superar Hiwatari Kai na frente de todo o primeiro ano.

- É um jogo de mistérios – Ele saltou sorridente da cadeira para o chão, fazendo sua voz soar em um tom "misterioso" – Com crimes e tudo mais! Encara?

- Ah, claro, parece divertido. Vamos jogar – Hiromi disse.

É claro que Takao se sentiria mais satisfeito se ela tivesse demonstrado um pouco mais de empolgação em relação ao seu jogo perfeito, em vez de parecer muito mais interessada em arrumar os objetos espalhados pelo quarto. Mas nem mesmo isso o abalaria diante de seu plano perfeito.

- É bom se preparar – Ele avisou, sem se preocupar em disfarçar o sorriso malévolo – Não é pra te assustar, Tachibana, mas eu sou imbatível nesse jogo!

Nesse caso, Takao tinha motivos para ser convencido. Volta e meia, quando estavam reunidos na casa de alguém para uma noite do pijama ou coisa parecida, todos levavam seus jogos para passar o tempo, desde dominó e damas até os variados jogos de tabuleiro como Banco Imobiliário e Perfil III; e, dentre todos eles, Scotland Yard sempre fora o seu favorito, chegando a ponto de Max (seu dono original) resolver dá-lo de presente ao mesmo.

- Hnn... e como se joga? – Hiromi perguntou, fazendo uma careta involuntária ao vê-lo empurrando os livros da escrivaninha para o lado de qualquer jeito, a fim de acomodar a caixa.

- Fácil. Primeiro, cada um de nós pega um peão, uma chave-mestra, um distintivo e uma folha do bloco de anotações. Os peões começam na casa do Sherlock Holmes – Ele explicou, tirando os itens da caixa e abrindo o tabuleiro, colocando os peões na casa mencionada. - Você fica com o azul e eu com o branco, certo?

- Tudo bem por mim – Hiromi concordou, sentando-se em um banquinho que a deixava baixa demais para a escrivaninha, mas ignorou esse fato. Ainda estava concentrando suas forças para não sair arrumando o quarto, o que era particularmente difícil sempre que espiava a bagunça espalhada por cada cantinho do cômodo.

- Agora nós escolhemos um dos casos. Cada um deles tem algumas perguntas que devem ser respondidas para você ganhar o jogo – Ele continuou, enquanto empurrava os itens restantes para seus devidos lugares: as chaves no chaveiro e os distintivos na casa Scotland Yard. Depois escolheu ao acaso uma das cartas correspondentes aos 120 casos disponíveis para resolução do jogo; o escolhido foi "O caso da mecha prateada". Takao o leu em voz alta duas vezes, explicando que qualquer um dos dois poderia reler o caso quando quisesse e algumas outras regras.

- Então, cada um dos lugares no tabuleiro tem uma dica diferente, certo? – Hiromi analisou os 14 locais do tabuleiro, como o Museu e a Charutaria, pelos quais eles deveriam mover seus peões e recolher pistas (as quais anotavam cada um em seu papel). Cada um dos lugares correspondia a uma pista diferente, e eles deveriam juntá-las para tentar responder às perguntas que vinham ao final de cada caso. Quando alguém achasse que tinha todas as respostas, deveria voltar à Casa de Sherlock Holmes e então declarar suas teorias, depois conferir no livrinho correspondente do caso; se acertar tudo, você ganha o jogo e os outros podem ler as respostas. Se errar, você sai do jogo e os outros continuam normalmente.

- Como somos só nós dois, se alguém errar, o outro pode apresentar suas respostas, e se errar também ninguém ganha – Takao concluiu, brincando com o dado, que logo atirou para Hiromi – Só porque você é iniciante, Tachibana, vou te deixar começar – E piscou com ar presunçoso.

- Que cavalheirismo da sua parte! – Hiromi sorriu, sarcástica e ao mesmo tempo divertida – Vamos ver do que você é capaz, detetive Kinomiya. – Zombou, atirando o dado.

Takao não pôde evitar sorrir. Tachibana nem fazia ideia do que a aguardava: simplesmente um campeão invicto. Ou quase. Bem, era verdade que Mao e principalmente Mariam eram também boas jogadoras e já o tinham derrotado algumas vezes, mas isso não era frequente. Max sempre fora averso a coisas complicadas demais e definitivamente morreria de fome se fosse detetive, de modo que não era realmente um problema no jogo. Já Kyoujyu, apesar de todo o cérebro que possuía, aparentemente era medroso o suficiente para se intimidar até mesmo com os casos fictícios do jogo, que, na opinião do mesmo, incluíam demais as palavras "assassinar", "morte", "arma" e "crime" – o pequeno nerd simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar em jogar enquanto inevitavelmente começava a imaginar os ataques furtivos às vítimas.

E quanto a Takao? Bem, ele simplesmente tinha o dom inato da coisa. Algo que ele gostava de nomear "talento".

&&&

Meia hora depois, Takao se recusava a acreditar que aquilo estava **realmente** acontecendo com ele.

Hiromi cantarolava, feliz, enquanto recolocava cuidadosamente os itens do jogo na caixa, e ele reparou o quanto aquela mania de deixar tudo no lugar lhe parecia extremamente irritante no momento. Bufou.

- Foi pura sorte. – Resmungou consigo mesmo. Felizmente ou não, não suficientemente alto para que ela ouvisse, principalmente porque Hiromi parecia extremamente contente.

- Você tinha razão, Kinomiya, esse jogo é realmente legal – Disse, sorridente – Podíamos até jogar mais vezes! O que acha?

- É, qualquer dia desses... – Ele respondeu, sem vontade. Normalmente Takao exigiria imediatamente uma revanche, mas seu raciocínio ainda não havia absorvido completamente a ideia de ser derrotado por uma **novata**. Talvez precisasse de mais alguns minutos para a recuperação total de seu ego.

Além do quê, ele já não aguentava mais a garota comentando sobre todas as coisas obviamente deslocadas dentro do seu quarto. Estava começando a desconfiar seriamente de que Hiromi possuía algum trauma de infância que a impedia de encarar uma mancha em um armário sem sofrer de taquicardia... vai ver que, além de cadernos de classe, ela também sentia uma necessidade mórbida de organizar quartos. Ou talvez tivesse batido a cabeça quando menor e daí se tornado paranoica por limpeza.

De qualquer modo, vê-la recolhendo e ordenando os papéis da sua escrivaninha (que ele podia jurar que não tinham qualquer sentido entre si) era perturbador.

- Tenho uma ideia, Tachibana – Ele disse, quando começou a achar que logo ficaria louco com a garota revirando seu quarto – O que acha de irmos... visitar a Mao? – Foi a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu dizer.

- É uma ótima ideia! – Hiromi concordou, maravilhada – Faz tanto tempo que eu não a visito!

Takao respirou mais aliviado ao ver que sua ideia a distraíra dos papéis.

- Então vamos – Disse, levantando-se – Preciso mesmo ter uma **conversinha** com ela – E não teria piedade. Podem crer.

&&&

Mao não era japonesa – nascera na China, e morava em Akebono em uma república feminina, onde Mariam também se hospedava. Claro que Takao só lembrou do último fato na metade do caminho até o lugar e já era tarde demais para desistir, então, teve de resignar-se com a ideia de encarar sua "chefinha" antes do tempo. Reconfortava-se lembrando a si mesmo de que isso seria inevitável à noite, de qualquer maneira.

Hiromi estava inegavelmente feliz ao seu lado quando ambos chegaram à república, e Takao estranhava tanta alegria por uma simples visita domingueira, mas deixou quieto. Era melhor tê-la alegre do que furiosa – em especial por normalmente ela estava furiosa **com** **ele**.

Foi a própria rosada que abriu a porta, sonolenta e levemente descabelada.

- Hnn, Takao – Ela gemeu, rabugenta – Isso não são horas de aparecer na casa de uma dama – Resmungou.

Takao não teve tempo para responder – Hiromi lhe passou a dianteira, empurrando-o um pouco para o lado no processo; isso era frustante se você considerasse que, como **garoto**, ele **deveria** ter mais força do que ela – seria sorte se tivesse dez centímetros de altura a mais.

- Hi, Mao-chan! – A morena cumprimentou, feliz, ignorando o estado da outra. Takao gemeu baixinho; tinha certeza de que ela não seria tão generosa se fosse **ele** quem obviamente estava acordando de dez e quinze da manhã.

- Oh, Hiromi – Mao parecia um pouco mais acordada agora, mas precisou de um segundo para raciocinar – Você veio me visitar? – Perguntou um pouco surpresa.

Hiromi acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Kinomiya sugeriu e eu achei uma ótima ideia. Fazia tempo que não vinha aqui!

Mao olhou o garoto, agora meio atrás da porta (já que Hiromi tomara seu lugar), depois voltou a olhar a garota sorridente. Por fim sorriu também, abrindo espaço para que passassem.

- Vocês deram sorte! A "Srta. K" saiu hoje – Anunciou, com um sorriso malvado.

"Srta. K" era como as hóspedes apelidavam sua exótica gerente – Takao não sabia bem porquê, já que só a vira poucas vezes, mas Mao definitivamente não simpatizava muito com a mulher.

- Querem comer alguma coisa? Temos muitas porcarias calóricas na geladeira – Mao ofereceu, divertida, enquanto Hiromi acomodava seus sapatos na entrada comportadamente. Takao não se importou em jogar os seus de qualquer jeito.

- Não, obrigada – Hiromi recusou educadamente, sentando-se no sofá de dois lugares cor de vinho – Já tomamos café da manhã, na casa do Kinomiya.

Takao se atirou em um puff do outro lado, ignorando o olhar obviamente divertido que Mao lhe lançava.

- O vovô sabe como agradar os paladares – Ela comentou, rindo, enquanto sentava ao lado da outra no sofá – Você que o diga, hein, Takao?

Mao não parecia nem um pouco constrangida pela presença do mesmo, embora ainda estivesse vestindo seu "pijama" – uma regata branca meio justa e short curto da mesma cor. Talvez o próprio Takao ficasse constrangido por isso, se no momento seus pensamentos não estivessem tão concentrados na ideia de esganá-la.

As duas garotas passaram alguns poucos minutos fofocando sobre algo que Takao não fazia a mínima questão de entender, até que de repente Mariam apareceu na escada, descendo despreocupadamente. Por um instante Takao se encolheu, mas aparentemente ela estava de bom humor, já não lhe lançou nenhum olhar maligno ou qualquer coisa do gênero; apenas exibiu um meio sorriso ao vê-los, olhando particularmente Hiromi com estranha satisfação.

- Fazendo uma visita, Tachibana? – Perguntou, sorrindo de lado. Ela realmente sabia como parecer uma atriz de cinema. – Alguma ocasião especial?

Takao conhecia aquela fisionomia; Mao também. Mariam parecia achar que Hiromi tinha alguma informação sobre uma possível matéria que estivesse escrevendo, e quando Mariam achava isso, ela investia até tirar a prova.

- Eu vou pegar um copo de leite – Mao disse, piscando para Hiromi antes de se levantar e ir até a cozinha; Mariam sentou-se no encosto do sofá, mas não antes que Takao rapidamente aproveitasse a oportunidade e se esgueirasse de fininho até a cozinha também.

- Aí está você, sua traidora – Ele murmurou, ameaçador, para a garota que agora tirava a caixa de leite da geladeira. Bem, pelo menos **tentara** soar ameaçador; tinha parecido mais com um pirralho birrento – Que ideia foi essa, dá pra me explicar!?

Ela o encarou com seu ar mais inocente.

- Você não gosta de leite?

- Não! Quer dizer, eu gosto, mas não é disso que estou falando – Ele levou um segundo para lembrar-se novamente do que ia falar – O que é que você foi dizer pra Tachibana? Ela apareceu hoje no dojo dizendo que nós "_poderíamos fazer algo juntos_"! – Takao parecia cada vez mais frustrado.

Mao conteve o impulso de rir.

- Ora, Takao, isso é uma coisa boa! Vocês vão acabar ficando amigos, está vendo? Vai ser melhor do que brigar. Além disso, vocês ficam tão bonitinhos juntos – Ela acrescentou com ar sonhador.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Bonitinhos? Eu não vou ficar bonitinho quando ela resolver me deixar em detenção o resto da vida por chegar atrasado – Dramatizou.

- Não seja exagerado. Você pinta ela muito pior do que é, além disso, você seria menos alvo dos professores se os dois ficassem amigos – Ela argumentou, com empolgação crescente – Imagine só! Seria tão perfeito! E tão fofinhos – E suspirou.

Por um instante, Takao franziu as sobrancelhas, se perguntando por que diabos ela parecia falar de algum tipo de personagem de filme romântico em vez da sua explosiva monitora. Depois a ficha caiu – e seu queixo também.

Ele a encarou, mortificado.

- Não pode estar considerando isso a sério – Murmurou, segundos depois, quando finalmente lembrou de que tinha uma voz.

Mao deu de ombros com desinteresse fingido.

- Não posso ter esperanças? É uma possibilidade – Disse, na maior cara-de-pau que Takao já

vira. E olhem que **ele** era um grande exemplo de cara-de-pau.

Ele gostaria de ter dito que **não**, que aquela definitivamente **NÃO** era uma possibilidade e que ela estava definitivamente ficando louca, mas Hiromi entrou na cozinha primeiro, quase matando-o de susto.

Sem entender, Hiromi o olhou um pouco desconfiada. Ele a encarava de volta com horror.

- Kinomiya – Hiromi começou, a voz cautelosa – Está se sentindo bem? Você ficou pálido – Observou, estranhada.

Takao parecia ter esquecido o caminho de sua voz – na verdade, parecia ter esquecido de **respirar**. Diante da falta de resposta, Hiromi ficou ainda mais estranhada e encarou Mao, que fazia um esforço enorme para não rir.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? – Perguntou, dividida entre a curiosidade e a desconfiança. Mao abriu um sorriso tranquilizador.

- Nada não. Acho que o Takao engasgou um pouquinho, mas ele já vai melhorar – Ela parecia tão convincente que o próprio Takao quase acreditou – Hei, Hiromi-chan, eu tenho uma ideia. Já que está aqui hoje, que tal aproveitarmos para assistir aquele filme que combinamos mês passado e que tivemos que cancelar por causa das provas? Ainda estou louca pra ver – Concluiu, empolgada de maneira tão genuína que seria impossível dizer se fingia ou não.

Surtiu efeito; Hiromi voltou a ficar sorridente.

- Sim!! Boa ideia! Eu tenho registro na locadora da esquina; posso ligar pra lá e pedir! – Disse, feliz, apanhando o celular no bolso do casaco lilás.

Segundos depois, quando ela saiu até a entrada para conseguir um sinal melhor, Mao não pôde mais segurar; estourou em uma gargalhada tão forte que precisou se apoiar na mesa para não cair.

O barulho acordou Takao do transe hipnótico; ele a olhou, chacoalhando de tanto rir, e fechou a cara em um bico emburrado.

- Isso **não** é engraçado!! – Ele protestou – E nunca vai acontecer!

Mao o ignorou, se concentrando em conseguir respirar.

- Oh, Deus – Conseguiu balbuciar no meio do riso, sem fôlego – Eu não acredito... eu não acredito que você **realmente** caiu nessa!!

Dessa vez ele não demorou a entender; seus olhos se arregalaram, incrédulos.

- Quer dizer que você só estava **tirando** **com a minha cara**?

A gargalhada histérica dela parecia deixar bem óbvio que sim.

Takao bufou, dividido entre o alívio, a irritação e a frustração de ter caído naquela. Não teve tempo de decidir; nesse instante Hiromi voltou, levemente insatisfeita, e prendeu seu braço no dele, puxando-o.

- A locadora não entrega hoje – Explicou – Você vai até lá comigo buscar o filme! – Disse, autoritária.

Takao fez uma careta, tentando inutilmente esquivar-se, enquanto tinha a nítida impressão de que as risadas de Mao, que já tinham quase sossegado, voltavam com força total. Mas era difícil contestar Hiromi quando ela **realmente** decidia alguma coisa, e não era de hoje que ele havia descoberto isso.

- Por que eu tenho que ir com você? – Ele resmungou, rabugento. Não se dera ao trabalho de fingir qualquer nota de gentileza, mas Hiromi estava concentrada demais para se importar.

- Não fica bem uma dama ir sozinha – Ela respondeu com ar levemente presunçoso – E a Mao-chan está de pijamas!

No momento, Takao não se importaria nem um pouco em colocar Mao de pijama no meio da rua. Ficou satisfeito que pelo menos Mariam não estivesse mais à vista, assim tinha uma testemunha a menos daquela cena.

Hiromi sabia ser suficientemente ameaçadora quando queria; o soltou quando os dois pararam para calçar os sapatos, mas sua expressão dizia claramente que ele se arrependeria se tentasse qualquer fuga mal-pensada. E a pior parte é que ele sabia que era verdade.

- Está bem, está bem – Resmungou de má vontade, enquanto os dois passavam pela porta – Vamos pegar a porcaria do filme.

Hiromi deu um sorriso levemente maligno, voltando a enlaçar seu braço com o dele.

- Bom menino – Disse, um tanto quanto perversa; Takao se limitou a fazer uma careta.

&&&

- Eu não alcanço – Hiromi murmurou, frustrada, ao perceber que míseros dois centímetros separavam seus dedos o mais esticados possíveis da caixa que desejava – Droga. Pega pra mim, Kinomiya – Mandou, abrindo espaço para ele.

Takao não contestou dessa vez; era bom que a pouca diferença de altura que tinham pudesse fazer alguma diferença, para variar. Podia ser idiota, mas também era um pouco reconfortante.

Ele se esticou apenas um pouco para alcançar o filme, mas quando foi entregá-lo à Hiromi, viu que ela agora o encarava com um pouco de surpresa, como se tivesse acabado de perceber nele algo totalmente novo.

- Nossa – Murmurou, piscando – Você ainda tem esse boné?

Takao precisou de um segundo confuso para lembrar, então entendeu. Há mais de três anos atrás, ganhara aquele boné do irmão Hitoshi, numa das curtas paradas que o mesmo costumava fazer no Dojo Kinomiya. Era um Domingo. Na Segunda, levara o boné escondido até a escola; o uso lá era proibido, mas ele quisera teimar. Naquela época ainda não completara doze anos e era extremamente teimoso, para não dizer irritante. E idolatrava o irmão. Por mais que os professores tentassem, não queria tirar o presente de Hitoshi, nem sob tortura.

Hiromi já era representante de classe nessa época. Se conhecendo o gênio dos dois, não devia ser muito difícil imaginar o que acontecera.

Takao sorriu; já fazia muito tempo. Quase tinha esquecido de como era nos seus tempos de moleque irreprimível, quando ele atirava às favas seu boletim e fugia rindo da limpeza de salas. Fora uma época divertida.

- Bom, você não pode me proibir de usá-lo dessa vez – Ele observou, divertido. Hiromi riu.

- Acho que não – Concordou – Não que eu quisesse; fiquei uma semana com dor de cabeça depois daquele dia. – Comentou, se divertindo também.

Ambos riram, mas alguns instantes depois, quando parou para pensar no assunto, Takao percebeu com certa surpresa que nunca tinha pensado antes no lado de Hiromi; ela também se aborrecia com as brigas dos dois, afinal. Era estranho pensar assim; por algum motivo, sempre tivera a imagem inconsciente de que ela jamais se abalava com esse tipo de coisa.

- Então – Ela deu um leve tapinha no ombro dele, ainda sorrindo – Vamos procurar o filme

que você queria?

Isso o fez voltar ao mundo atual; os pensamentos de anos atrás voltaram ao pequeno lugar de sua mente em que sempre estiveram guardados, esperando.

- Vamos lá – Ele concordou.

Takao tinha ao menos conseguido impôr uma condição para sua companhia; prevendo – com exatidão, diga-se de passagem – que o filme que as duas escolheriam seria com certeza uma comédia romântica, convenceu Hiromi de que era justo deixá-lo escolher um filme também. Escolheu um de terror, seu gênero favorito – sabia que Mao não tinha qualquer medo deles, então não viu problemas, mas teve de admitir a si mesmo que ficou vingativamente satisfeito ao descobrir, horas mais tarde, que Hiromi tinha pavor mortal dos mesmos.

Apesar de tudo, nenhum deles poderia negar que tinham se divertido bastante. Hiromi deixou a república perto das três da tarde – disse que ainda queria estudar um pouco naquele dia, o que obviamente fez Takao torcer o nariz.

Ele mesmo também deixou o lugar, duas horas depois, para tomar banho e trocar de roupa no dojo, além de apanhar pipocas e mais uma ou duas bugigangas. Como tinha tempo, aproveitou para jantar também. Chegou na casa de Max às sete e dez; os outros já estavam lá, como sempre.

- O último de novo, Takao – Mao observou, presunçosa.

Takao fez uma leve careta ao ver que, **pra** **variar**, ela usava um conjunto cor-de-rosa. Não que fosse surpresa. Há tempos atrás, quando a conhecera, perguntou se ela era daltônica ou qualquer coisa do tipo para sempre estar usando aquelas roupas horríveis; desnecessário dizer que ele quase foi esganado. Naquele mesmo dia descobrira que, apesar de na maior parte do tempo parecer absolutamente meiga, Mao, quando irritada, também não tinha um gênio dos melhores.

- Senta aí, Takao – Max chamou, comendo uma porção de pipoca – Primeiro vamos assistir os de terror – Disse, sorridente.

Os filmes de terror nunca foram um problema para o grupo, já que Mariam também não se incomodava em nada com eles. Takao estava feliz que a garota estivesse de tão bom humor naquele dia, ou talvez **ele** devesse ficar com medo – e não era do filme.

- E o que estamos esperando? Vamos começar a diversão! – Disse, empolgado, jogando-se sobre as almofadas improvisadas no meio da sala. Mao apagou a luz antes de se juntar aos outros, e agora a única fonte de luz era a tevê de vinte e nove polegadas.

- Vamos começar a diversão – Max repetiu, divertido. Então apertou o "play".

Durante as próximas horas, Takao sem dúvidas teve entretenimento suficiente para esquecer completamente das suas aulas de álgebra no dia seguinte.

CONTINUA...

Wow wow wow, eu realmente demorei dessa vez... Peço desculpas, gente! A culpa é da faculdade... (Olhar atravessado)

Acho que eu realmente perverti a Mao nesse fic (Meeedo)

O Takao é tão infantil que chega a ser adorável (Risos) Gostei de fazer a Hiromi nesse capítulo, mas acho que não ficou tão bom quanto os outros dois... bah, dane-se, eu recupero depois. Pelo menos ele ficou um pouco maior; os curiosos vão reparar que tem uma página a mais (Risos)

Esse foi parado, mas eu prometo que no próximo capítulo vai ter ação! E O KAI APARECE!! Oh Yeah!! (Risos esquizofrênicos)

Tá, parei (Pigarro)

Agradeço a todos pelos maravilhosos reviews! Valeu pelo carinho, gente, adoro vocês! E agradeço de antemão a todos que comentarem nesse capítulo também (Pisca)

Até o capítulo quatro!


End file.
